1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid through a nozzle, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses thus far developed include a serial printing type that makes a liquid ejecting head reciprocate in a main scanning direction for recording, and a line printing type in which the liquid ejecting head is fixed. The liquid ejecting head of the line printing type liquid ejecting apparatus typically includes a plurality of head chips aligned therein.